The Last Supper
by DarkAngelSnapeLover
Summary: The Read children have grown up, leaving Kate as the last one 'in the nest'. When their parents decide to downsize and move to another home, how will Kate handle the transition? Will a family photo help her through this tough time? Theme 32-Photograph. One-Shot. Rated K.


**The Last Supper**

Kate was home alone when she found the last photograph her mother took of her and her siblings together in the Read house. Arthur came home from college to help DW move to hers, and Jane just happened to catch them all sitting at the picnic table in the backyard, smiling gently as Arthur told a story about Buster, who was traveling the world with his father while attending college online.

Kate knew she would be the last Read child at home, but she didn't think her parents would downsize and move across town the year after DW left. Everything they owned sat in boxes now, waiting for the movers to come within the next few days to get everything out. The only thing that wasn't boxed was the lone photograph, sitting on the floor behind where the couch once sat, the Read children's smiling faces staring up at the ceiling.

Kate sighed. She really missed her siblings, even if DW was always arguing with her over everything little thing. Arthur was her rock though, the one she always turned to when she had a problem. Now they had to communicate online, webchatting as late as Kate could get away with. It was the only way to stay in touch, and Kate wished desperately the internet service hadn't already been moved so she could call him now.

"Mr. and Mrs. Read? Dave Martin here for the moving!" a man called from the front door. Kate approached meekly at first, but his uniform reassured her. "Hey, Kate is it?" he asked. Kate nodded. "We're here for the breakables. Are your parents home?" he asked. Kate shook her head. "Well, you can help us, can't you?" he asked, his men joining him in the entryway.

Kate shrugged, moving into the kitchen. Boxes filled with plates, picture frames, and other glassware sat on the counters, red marker declaring their fragile contents. The men carefully carried each box one at a time to the truck. Kate watched from upstairs, from Arthur's old room, now empty aside from a few stray packs of dust bunnies.

'It's finally happening,' she thought, watching as the last box was placed in the truck. One of the movers climbed in before the door was closed, carefully positioning himself to keep track of every box. Kate had never seen such dedication; she was impressed.

When the men were gone, Kate wandered downstairs. Her mother happened to come home, her arms full of files from the office. She smiled to her daughter, lifting her chin with her hand, "It's okay, Kate. Moving is a part of life, and I think you'll love your new room. Did the movers come?"

"They took the glassware. A guy even got into the back to keep everything stable," Kate reported. Jane nodded, moving into the empty kitchen and sighing heavily. "I...I found a stray picture, the last one of the three of us. What should I do with it?"

"Oh, Kate!" Jane exclaimed, sitting on the floor and taking the wrinkled photo from her daughter. "I can't believe it fell out of its frame. I taped it inside and everything," she sighed, watching as Kate sat beside her. "Well, I think it's a sign. You three grew up in this house, and now we're moving somewhere else," she said, sighing heavily. "Maybe we did make a mistake, but your dad and I are going to be alone in a few years. You'll go off to college, and this house? Well it's just too much for the two of us. We'd wander around here like a fish out of a water."

"I understand, Mom. It's just...weird," Kate said, laughing gently. "I want to talk to Arthur, maybe show him the house. Can I come back when we get the video camera dug out?"

"I'm afraid not, Kate. The new owners are coming in a few days, and I'm sure they don't want you wandering around. He'll just have to take your word for it. I'm sure he remembers everything," Jane smiled, patting her shoulder and trying to stand up. "Oh, looks like you're going to have to help me," Jane laughed. Kate smiled, helping her mother off the floor.

"Hey, I brought dinner!" David called, entering the kitchen. Both the breakfast table and dining room table were gone, leaving just the counters but no chairs. "Well, uh, I guess we can stand," David suggested.

"No, let's go in the living room and sit on the carpet. One last family meal in our home," Jane sighed with a light smile, "If nothing else is right, then we might as well do something else."

A few minutes later, Kate and her parents were sitting cross-legged on the living room carpet, a divine meal before them. The house was silent aside from their chewing sounds, and the place really didn't feel like a home anymore. Kate was almost happy to be moving, happy to not be here anymore. She understood what her parents were going to be so sad about when she left eventually, and despite her earlier feelings, she was glad they found a new place to begin the next chapter of their life.

~End

Theme 032: A Photograph (family history)

I completed this one-shot as part of a theme list challenge I'm doing with TheUltimateCombo and others. If you'd like to participate, contact us for more information.

A/N: I know the sub-head of this theme is "Family History", but I feel like the last photo of the Read kids together before growing up and leaving home is a sort of family history in the making. Arthur would be almost 30 here and DW in her early 20's, so it wouldn't be too much longer before Kate grows up and the next generation comes along. That's just what I was thinking to fulfill that part of the theme. I hope that will do for everyone:)

[Also, I only have 3 themes left. For those participating who want to be the first to complete the list, I'd hurry up a little. When I get the time to right, yeah, totally going to try to finish this list:D Yes, TheUltimateCombo, this is a shoutout to you]


End file.
